


Roommates to Lovers

by oso_peanutbutter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Universe-Roommates, Attempt at Humor, Friends to Lovers, I try, Kuroko is a little shit and everyone knows it, M/M, Slight OOCness, Twilight References, bokushi needs some burn cream if anyone has any to spare, crossposted on tumblr, okay maybe more than slight, oreshi and bokushi bikcer for a little about oreshi's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oso_peanutbutter/pseuds/oso_peanutbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>About three things Furihata is absolutely positive. First, Akashi is his roommate. Second, there is a part of Furihata-and he doesn’t know how potent that part might be-that is drawn to him. And third, he is unconditionally and irrevocably in love with said roommate. At this point, Furihata is contemplating throwing out the copies of Twilight Kuroko gave him as a gag gift last Christmas, because his non-existent romantic life is starting to sound like it, minus the vampires and the blatant manipulation. Hell, that whole quote applies. Somewhat. Only the third sentence does, now that he thinks about it.</i><br/> </p><p>Or, in which Furihata over thinks too much, Kuroko is a certified little shit, and for once, it's Akashi who can't keep his mouth shut. Not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy White Day, eof! Tis, I, your secret valentine. The prompt I used was this one:“We have been roommates for the past few years and I have this really big crush on you that I will take to the grave but somehow you found out and wHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE HAD A CRUSH ON ME FOR THAT LONG TOO?” but with a slight twist to it. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy your gift!

About three things Furihata is absolutely positive. First, Akashi is his roommate. Second, there is a part of Furihata-and he doesn’t know how potent that part might be-that is drawn to him. And third, he is unconditionally and irrevocably in love with said roommate. At this point, Furihata is contemplating throwing out the copies of Twilight Kuroko gave him as a gag gift last Christmas, because his non-existent romantic life is starting to sound like it, minus the vampires and the blatant manipulation. Hell, that whole quote applies. Somewhat. Only the third sentence does, now that he thinks about it.

Furihata pulls on his hair in frustration before deciding he should stop thinking about Twilight and it's (very, very, very small) correlation to his love life. After all, if one is comparing their lives to a poorly-written vampire romance novel, one must rethink their priorities. Furihata puts it behind him and pulls out his phone to see if he got any messages during his internal monologue. There is one, and the sender brings a bright smile to his face.

He opens the message from Akashi: [Kuroko is planning a double date with Kagami and has invited us to come along. Are free tomorrow at noon?]

Furihata does a double-take on Akashi's wording. _A d-d-d-double date? He must have the wording wrong. I am sure he meant “lunch date”. Right? That's the phrase for “friends inviting friends out to lunch” if memory serves me._ He sends a reply to Akashi saying that he is available and will meet him there at the appointed time.

He is just about to leave it at that when a grave thought scattered across his consciousness: _Oh shit. I completely forgot. Kuroko and Kagami are dating._ Which brings him back to the phrase “double date” Akashi mentioned. _Did he mean that or was Akashi misinterpreting what Kuroko said? No no no. Akashi follows directions to the letter. He's the last person on Earth to mishear something important as making plans. So if by chance Akashi did mean a “double date”, does that mean he has—_ Furihata shakes his head clear of that last unfinished thought. He knows where it’s going, and he doesn’t want to finish it. Giving himself hope that Akashi returns his feelings will not help him, and in the long run, it'll only set himself up for heartbreak.

Furihata puts his phone away, sighs in content, and waits for whatever tomorrow will bring.

 

✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥

 

Furihata and Akashi became roommates roughly four years ago. The former hoping to find a good-sized apartment close to his university, while the latter sought out freedom from his father and the company for a few years. It wasn't until Kuroko mentioned the idea of having a roommate to Akashi that changed Furihata's fate. At first, Furihata was crashing at Kawahara's place while he was apartment hunting, and even though he found one that matched his criteria, there was still one problem: the rent. Face-palming himself for forgetting an important aspect, he was heart stricken at having to turn down such a good apartment...at least until a convenient call from Kuroko with a proposition that tore down any obstacles preventing him from claiming the apartment. Two co-signatures and a down payment later, he was all set with one problem solved and another one to take its place.

Furihata had no problems sharing an apartment. A roommate would be great for him socially as well economically in the long run, but had he had been informed earlier that his roommate was Akashi Seijuuro, he would've just put an ad in the paper and hoped for the best. Cursing Kuroko's name to hell and back for being so vague, Furihata greeted his new roomie with a smile and a handshake, internally praying that his first impression wouldn't be his last. He wasn't as scared of Akashi as he was back in high school, but that nagging feeling at the bottom of his stomach never seemed to go away. Nevertheless, Furihata resigned to his fate, and a few days later, was officially rooming with Akashi.

Akashi, on the other hand, was only looking for an apartment so he could have a chance to feel like an average college student. His father originally wanted him to commute from a penthouse apartment of his choosing, but after years of having his father pull the strings, Akashi felt it was time he took charge of his own life. He declined his father's offer and instead suggested that he, himself, find an apartment of his choosing. His father agreed on the condition that he paid for it himself, and that he doesn’t let his personal life interfere with the company. With those conditions and a set budget in mind, Akashi formulated a plan and started apartment hunting straight away. However, even with his full-proof plan in motion, Akashi was finding the process to be more tedious than he originally thought: each apartment he visited had something wrong with it. The apartment itself was either too small, didn't fit his budget, or was too far from his university to commute. He almost rented one that fit all his requirements but after hearing the fate of the previous tenants, he only smiled politely and said, “I'll think about it” (Translation: No chance in hell).

Given he was all out of options, Akashi called Kuroko asking if he knew of any vacant apartments. Conveniently, Kuroko did know of one that a friend of his was trying to rent. He also told Akashi said friend of his was willing to take in a roommate, as long as they paid half the rent and utilities. Since there was nothing wrong with the offer (the apartment was in excellent condition, close to his university, and above all, fit his budget), he agreed. It was a day later when he met his new roommate that Akashi should have known it was too good to be true (his other self was having a field day that afternoon). Not that his impression of Furihata was bad, he wasn't too sure if they would be able to get along. They were going to be sharing an apartment for what he assumed to be their entire college careers, and the vague memories of their first meetings at the Winter Cup (both on and off the court) were anything but pleasant (Akashi mentally kicked his other self for that). Even with that part of his past, he still agreed to room with Furihata. A few days later, he moved into the apartment he now calls home.

 

✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥

 

Akashi sits patiently in Maji Burger with Furihata sitting next to him. Kuroko and Kagami haven't arrived yet, and by glancing over at Furihata, he hopes they get here soon. Akashi takes notes of Furihata's rigid stance and is confused. Furihata has nothing to be nervous about; they've been roommates long enough for Furihata to subdue his fear of him and became good friends along the way. (Although he would like for them to be “more than friends”, Akashi sets those feelings aside for another day). Akashi clears his throat (and mind) and attempts to make small talk.

“S-So Akashi, um, h-how's the weather?”

_It seems he beat me to it._

Akashi gives him a puzzled look and replies, “The weather's fine, Furihata. Are you sure you're feeling all right?” Now that he looks closely at Furihata, he can see beads of sweat pooling at the base of his neck.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine.” He awkwardly tries to laugh it off, but it only makes Akashi more worried.

“Are you sure? You're sweating a lot. Hold on, let me check to see if you have a fever.”

Akashi places the palm of his hand onto Furihata's forehead. “You seem to be a little warm.” He looks at Furihata's face and sees that it's bright red. He also begins to notice that they're quite close to each other. Akashi quickly snatches his hand back and apologizes. Furihata shakes his head as if to say, “No big deal.”  
The atmosphere around the two of them feels heavy, something Akashi is beginning to notice. Was the atmosphere between us always like this? He sneaks a glance at Furihata to see how he's doing; judging by his flushed face and shaky hands, not too good.

_Quick, Seijuuro, think of something to say._

_[You could start with your feelings]_

_You keep quiet._

_[No, I will not “older brother.” Honestly, with you pulling the strings, I'm surprised Furihata-kun hasn't gotten wind of those feelings of yours.]_

_Oh? Well, if I recall, the last time you pulled the strings, not only was Furihata fearing for his life, but a certain someone tried to stab someone else with a pair of scissors. However, it seems it's not any business of mine but yours._

Akashi doesn't hear from his other self in some time; he probably ran to the farthest corners of his mind with his tail between his legs. He turns his attention back to Furihata, and it seems he's been trying to get Akashi's attention for some time now.

“Aka-Oh, you're awake. Thank goodness. For a moment, I was worried when you suddenly spaced out like that. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

Akashi sees Furihata's current state and takes it all in: his cheeks are a light pink hue, concern prominent in his eyes and body language, and his hands are laying in an awkward angle on the table as if he doesn't know what to do with them. Furihata's question remains unanswered so Akashi blurts out the first thing that pops into his mind.

“I've been in love with you for over three years.”

It takes Akashi a moment to register what he just said, and both of their wide-eyed expressions almost makes it comical. Akashi feels a light blush forming on his cheeks. Both of them stay quiet, as if they're afraid of disturbing the heavy atmosphere. Akashi breaks the silence first by awkwardly coughing into his hand. He removes his hand away from his mouth and ready to apologize when Furihata beats him to it.

“S-S-So have I-Three years?!”

The comical wide-eyed expression is back on their faces but for a different reason.

“How did you not tell after so long?!” They both shout at the same time.

Disbelief settle onto their faces. The knowledge of the other being in love with them weighs heavy on their conscious, but at the same time, their shoulders feel lighter after confessing. Furihata almost giggled at their obliviousness. Akashi puts Furihata's hands into his, looks straight into Furihata's eyes, and asks, “Furihata Kouki, now that you are aware of my feelings and I of you, will you grant me the privilege of courting you?”

“Akashi I-”

“I'm not surprised that Akashi-kun made asking someone out sound like a marriage proposal.”

The two of them turn to the source of that remark and find Kuroko and Kagami standing in front of the booth drinking a milkshake and eating a burger respectively.

“Kuroko!” Furihata exclaims. “When did you get here?”

“How long you two have been here is a more accurate question.” Akashi adds.

Kuroko finishes taking a sip of his milkshake before answering, “Kagami-kun and I got here about ten minutes ago.”

“How come you two didn't join us?” Furihata asks.

“We couldn't; it was just about to get interesting around that time.” Kuroko answers with his usual deadpan expression.

Befuddled, Furihata and Akashi think back to the events happening ten minutes and came to the same conclusion: Akashi's blurted-out confession.

“Well, now that the two of us are here, shall we get started with the double date?” Kagami interjects, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

Slightly blushing at the phrase “double date,” Furihata nods and turns to Akashi, seeking confirmation. He nods and makes room for Kuroko and Kagami at the booth.

 

✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥✥

 

Furihata and Akashi stand in front of their apartment door. They had already said their goodbyes to Kuroko and Kagami at Maji Burger before going in opposite directions home. Akashi is leaning against the wall by the door as Furihata pulls out the keys to unlock it. Akashi speaks up, “Furihata, about what I asked back in Maji Burger, I never did receive your answer.”

Furihata fumbles with the keys but doesn't drop them. A small shiver goes up Akashi's spine as Furihata regains his hold on them. He turns to Akashi, and smiles, “Yes, I would love you to go out with you.”

A faint pink hue makes its way onto Akashi's face. “I'm happy to hear that. Even though I already knew what you're answer was going be.”

“Oh really.” Furihata raises his eyebrows at that.

“Of course. I am absolute after all.” Akashi states with a small, playful smile on his face.

“Well, in the case, Mr. Absolute. What am I going to do next?” Akashi closes the distance between the two of them until their noses are touching.

“Kiss me.”

Furihata does just that and thinks to himself, _Damn it. I hate it when he's right_ , but it only makes him kiss Akashi harder.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they fuck


End file.
